Barry dates Iris
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Como el título lo sugiere: Un One Shot con tintes románticos de una de mis parejas de DC favoritas. Barry Allen x Iris West. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

**Hola a todos una vez más y sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente trabajo sacado de mi cabeza que en forma increíble fue logrado en tan solo una hora. Espero que cuando lo terminen, estén satisfechos con ello.**

**En esta ocasión, se tratará de Flash y en especial Barry Allen. No el original y tampoco un gran aparecido en las series animadas y con un fandom pequeño en fanfiction, pero igual espero que alguien lea este One Shot.**

**En fin, no los aburro más y los dejo para que lean y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Flash, sus personajes, tramas y cualquier otra cosa respecto a él, le pertenecen a DC Comics, no a mí. Punto final y espero que nadie moleste por ello.  
**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_._

_Creado y Finalizado: 23-11-2012_

_._

"_Barry dates Iris"_

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

Iris West se encontraba orgullosa de cómo iba vestida, después de todo era la gran noche y lo ameritaba.

La famosa periodista de Central City se encaminaba hacia el lujoso restaurante donde debía encontrarse con su prometido Barry Allen.

Desde incluso antes de salir que se la notaba un poco nerviosa. Su sobrino Wally gustaba de bromear por ello pero siempre con buenas intenciones. Ella adoraba al chico y Barry a su manera también, todo a pesar de las constantes bromas que gustaba realizar.

En cuanto a ella, desde el momento en que Barry se le declaró, que comenzó a sentirse distinta a lo normal. Supuso que por estar cerca del gran paso que se sentía de esa forma pero nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y dichosa.

Ese sentimiento era notorio en quienes la rodeaban. Sus colegas y sus amigos al enterarse, finalmente cayeron en la obvia respuesta y es que Iris, era buena gente y audaz pero poco fácil de complacer.

Sin embargo, Barry era distinto y de alguna manera la capturó románticamente desde el principio.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Iris era el tema de los superhéroes.

Barry Allen era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Flash, gran superhéroe de Central City y miembro de la Liga de la Justicia y aunque Iris lo respetaba, nunca se pudo deshacer del sentimiento de que probablemente alguna vez no iba a regresar a casa, es decir con ella.

Iris se sentía como la mujer de un policía pero en solitario.

Aunque decidió seguir adelante.

Claro que hubo momentos en su noviazgo en el que ella dudó pero su amor hacia Barry y hacia su noble tarea pudo más que su miedo a perderlo y es que ahora ambos se comprometieron en matrimonio.

Iris West destilaba un festival de amor. Un perfecto ejemplo de lo que debe apuntar un ser humano.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Barry Allen se encontraba apurado. Como siempre. Su cita con su prometida Iris le esperaba y se había retrasado. En cuanto tiempo, después de todo era Flash y siempre estaba apurado.

Estúpido Capitán Boomerang que lo entretuvo.

Estúpidos ladrones de bancos completamente amateur.

Jay Garrick, su mentor había estado bromeando acerca de Barry y la situación con Iris. La verdad, que el viejo Flash nunca había visto a su pupilo actuar pero se alegraba por ello.

Estar en el negocio de los superhéroes no siempre implicaba un final feliz y fue por ello que, a su manera, sugestionó a Barry para que se tomara las cosas con Iris más en serio.

Después de todo, la vida pasaba rápido y aunque ellos, gracias a la Speed Force podían considerarse especiales, nunca debían de desperdiciar segundo alguno.

Jay casi no nota cuando Barry dejó su departamento tras vestirse para la ocasión pero no le importó.

Jay se dirigió hacia la heladera y retiró una botella de cervez con la que brindaría por la pareja.

Ellos se lo merecían tras todo lo sucedido en el pasado y en especial con Zoom.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Mientras tanto, porque de ninguna manera iban a permanecer inactivos por mucho tiempo, Zoom se preparaba para la venganza contra Flash.

Ninguno de los asociados a los que reclutó, sabía o le importaba los motivos por los cuales Zoom quería destruir a Flash. La mayoría, solo venganza por frustrar su planes.

Sin embargo, el tenía algo distinto. Algo nunca visto ante que lo pondría en un nivel nuevo e incuestionable pero para ello, debía de planifica cuidadosamente y lo más importante lentamente. Algo irónico para seres como él o Flash pero curiosamente cierto.

Su primer paso en el plan estaba listo y ahora podía activar el resto.

Flash no sabría que lo golpeó y eso lo ponía muy contento.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

En aproximadamente quince minutos Barry Allen e Iris West comenzarían a disfrutar de una de las cenas más románticas que han tenido juntos desde que se conocieron.

Luego consumirían su amor con el acto carnal que existe desde el principio del ser humano.

Nueve meses más tarde, serían bendecidos con unos gemelos.

Un niño y una niña.

Sin embargo, ese cuento sería para otra ocasión.

No por ahora.

* * *

XXXXX

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot romanticón entre Barry e Iris, una de mis parejas DC favoritas, siendo las otras Bruce y Selina, Hal y Carol y Diana y Steve las otras principales. Es posible que en algún momento se me ocurra hacer algo con esas parejas.  
**

**También he pensado en un futuro crear una serie de One Shots llamados DC Superheroes: origins, probablemente sean en inglés y solo relaten los orígenes de los principales miembros del Universo DC. Hasta ahora, ya tengo la idea para Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Linterna Verde, Flash, Green Arrow y Zatanna.**

**En fin, cualquier consulta, me envía un mensaje privado por los mecanismos de siempre y yo les contestaré muy entusiasmadamente.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones de mis demás trabajos, mañana sábado trataré de publicar un capítulo pero no puedo prometerles nada. El domingo, en cambio si es posible que actualice uno así que estén atentos a ellos.**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos vemos.**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.


End file.
